


When the Temple Burnt

by GinellaEvans



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fu's past, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Lives, Pre-Canon, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinellaEvans/pseuds/GinellaEvans
Summary: [The story was written for a mini-challenge, but since it didn't win and is mine, I can publish it :P]"There was always a night in which I had to dream the same old nightmare and tonight was one of them.It didn't matter that I was already 30 years old; the images of the burning temple didn't go out of my head and I honestly didn't expect them to disappear in my old age either."





	When the Temple Burnt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuando el Templo Ardió](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/507580) by GinellaEvans. 

** When the Temple Burnt **

There was always a night when I had to dream the same old nightmare as always and tonight was one of them.

It didn't matter that I was 30 years old, the images of the burning temple didn't go out of my head, and honestly, I didn't expect them to disappear in my old age either.

I had been a complete idiot for trusting that person, believing that he wanted to help me be better and have more power to help those I wanted to protect. I should have known he had deceived me, and now, because of me, there was nothing left but ashes.

The temple had been destroyed; all of the Order had died either by the flames when the kitchen had exploded or by the attack created by the person I trusted, and no one but me had left the incident alive.

All that lost knowledge, all those studies done, all those young men willing to learn in the Order… All that vanishing in one night. I could never forgive me for it and now I was alone. Alone in the world, protecting a box with too much power. Alone because there was no one else on Earth who knew our secret. Alone because I decided to trust an almost unknown person rather than my teacher's warnings.

Now, it was all ruined. Yes, I'd take care of the box and the miraculous inside, but how long would I last alive? What to do with it knowing that one day my time on Earth would run out? Should I hide it together with the few documents I saved? Should I bury everything? Should I take a chance and trust another person who could continue to care for them?

No, I knew I couldn't. Not yet. Not without explaining everything the jewels meant. Not without explaining my past. And definitely not without knowing whether the person could be trusted or not.

Some tears piled up in my eyes, but I cleaned them quickly. I had lost a lot of people that night: My master, my best friends, my classmates, people from other courses who didn't frequent me, masters I knew, masters I saw sometimes in the hallways; the librarian, the one on cleaning duty...

And worst of all was that, although I had wanted to fix things at the last minute by saving a few documents and the box, I had lost two miraculous. Two which I didn't even know where they were. Two unprotected jewels that could fall into anyone's hands. And those gaps in the box didn't improve my situation or put me in a better mood.

That's why I needed to do better this time. That's why I needed to find someone to trust: So no one would make the same fatal mistake I made. And so I can finally cleanse my past of my mind.

Besides... There was nothing else I could do. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This is a little shot I did for a mini-challenge in Wattpad Fanfiction in Spanish (my mother tongue) which was called "my worst mistake" and... I don't know how I got this idea, but this is what came out... Sorry for any mistakes, I kinda have done the translation the fast way and corrected it quickly but... Possibly has a lot of mistakes so if anyone wants to beta-read it, it would be my pleasure ^^" A lot of what I wrote was based on the images available about Fu's story, added to how he tells the story... And I added a few of the people's theories which I share with them that I thought it would be perfect for this short story :) Anyway, hope you liked; kudos, comments...  
If you like MLB and a bit of the fandom of Harry Potter, go to my another story: Surviving in a Magic World.  
Lots of love! ^^


End file.
